Post-game
LOQO 1 Ending = Overview = The first game in the Legend of Queen Opala series has 5 possible endings, 2 good and 3 evil. Details on each ending are available below. In addition, based upon your choices, you can receive additional rewards and bonuses, including adding members of the royal family (Opala, Farah, Osira) to your party. In deciding whether to play towards the "Good" or "Evil" ending first, it must be noted that if you want to have the most diverse party selection and gameplay experience by the end of New Game+ mode, you should play "Good" the first time through the game, and "Evil" (Hero as Evil Pharaoh) in New Game+, thus allowing you access to all three Royals as party members. Thanks to Krass for his LOQO FAQ from which most of this information comes. = Good Side = The "two" good endings of LOQO1 are sequential, not exclusive. Once you have completed the Good side, you can return to the Pharoah's tomb to see an extra scene that sets up a sequel (if Osira is not your sex slave). # 'Hero of Egypt' - You took Opala's side and defeated Osira. # Sequel Introduction - You took Opala's side and defeated Osira. After this you returned to the Pharaoh Tomb where you defeated Osira. Rewards Upon concluding the game, Opala will offer you a choice of reward: * Praise is Enough - NO BONUS * Wife ** Opala ** Farah ** Duck - NO BONUS * Want Something ** Golden Statues - Gold Statues Adorn your Mansion ** Showered In Gold - 50,000G ** Sex Slave - Your choice of royal family member (Opala, Farah, Osira) Based on above choice, you can gain up to 2 royal party members post-game. * Farah (Regardless of choice.) * Opala (If chosen as wife or sex slave.) * Osira (If chosen as sex slave.) = Evil Side = The three evil endings of LOQO1 are mutually exclusive. To achieve the Evil Goddess ending, simply do as Osira asks all the way through the game. To achieve the other two endings, betray Osira by taking at least one power from the Guardians for yourself. # Osira as Evil Goddess - You took Osira's side and were loyal to her in all missions she gave to you. A henchman becomes you. # Osira as Evil Queen - You took Osira's side and betrayed her by taking at least 1 of the powers of the Guardians of the Crystals. After you defeated the resurrected Pharaoh you chose any of the 2 options (excuses) visible. Khaan is waiting for battle in the Garden of Anuket, near the well. # Hero as Evil Pharoah - You took Osira's side and betrayed her by taking at least 1 of the powers of the Guardians of the Crystals. After you defeated the resurrected Pharaoh you chose the 3rd option (which is blank, but can be selected). This is the "hidden" or "extra" ending. Note: The third ending is the only evil ending which allows royal party members to be gained, in which case all three royal women become available as sex slaves. More on Royal Party Members The Royals are only available in the post-game. Depending on which ending you chose (see above sections for details), you will be able to have sex with to 0-3 of the Royals. You must invite them to your Mansion (speak to them after obtaining 12 staff), then have sex with them 4 times. When you speak to them the 5th time, they will offer to join your party. If you accept, they will be available in the Camel Toe tavern. There has been some discussion on the amount of staff required for this to work. While it seems that 12 or more is the general rule for Farah and Osira, Opala seems to require exactly 12 to be invited to the mansion. As of the time of this writing, however, no confirmation can be given. Edit: The Golden Edition (and its most recent patch-version, if there is one) fixes this, so that you just need 12 or more staff for ALL 3 Royals, as the mess up with Opala needing exactly 12 has been fixed-removed. This was only a problem in prior versions of the game.